Brothers in arm
by karen87
Summary: I based this fic on the comic series The Promise. It's from a scene out of part 3 of the series. If you haven't read to promise I suggest not to read this. I don't want to spoil anything.


Author's note

I had this in my mind after reading the Promise part 3. If you haven't read it yet I advice you not to continuo reading. I don't want to spoil it for you. I had the idea that something was missing in between the moment Zuko Collapses at the end of the promise part 3 and his awakening. This fic will be moistly Aang's point of view. What wend through him when witnessed his friends collapse.

Brother's in arms.

In the heat of the batlle between the Earth kingdom and Fire Nation's army Zuko is dangerously close to a cliff. Before he is aware of this dangerous situation his feet start to slip! He tries to keep himself from falling but he is too late! He slips and falls to what seems to be his sudden death!

But luckily Aang has seen everything! "Zuko!" He cries when he sees his friend fall to his death!

Quickly he airbends himself and goes after Zuko. He is just in time to grab his friends hand before he hits the ground. "Aang, I don't, I" Zuko mumbles in shock while his friends brings him to a saver place. Carefully Aang sets his friend on the ground.

Aang goes to Katara and the Earth King and leaves a bewildered Zuko behind. Zuko is still in shock after what happened. He slowly rises from the ground.

When Katara sees that Aang is unharmed she runs towards him and embraces him tightly. They are followed by the citizens of Yu Doa. Aang turns towards Earth Kingdom Kui who is standing right behind him. "Earth king kuei look who you are fighting!." He says while Katara and the citizens gather around him.

"Fire nation yes, but also Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Air nomad. This is who stands against your army!"

"And against the Fire Nation's army too!" Citizen replies

"It took me a while but I finally understand. You're not just a fighting colony. You're fighting a whole new kind of world!" He continuous

Don't listen to that Agh maker propaganda. Earth King Kuei. Harmony now!" Smellerbee shouts.

"Quiet. Quiet I need to see what I just need to see." The Earth king replies.

Zuko can't believe his own ears. All the time he was listening to their conversation. "So I was right then? All along my decision was right?"

But before Aang has the chance to answer Zuko collapse and falls face down to the ground!. "Zuko?" Aang says in despair. He runs towards his friend. He really fears the worst. It looked like his friend was having a heart attack! Carefully turns his friend on his back to check his pulse and breathing. He sighs of relief when he finds both.

But he knows that his friends need help. Katara who has seen everything runs towards him. "Aang if have seen everything. Is Zuko?" She doesn't dare to say it out loud.

Aang shakes his head. "No, he just fainted. But he isn't doing well. I will bring him to his uncle so that he can take care of him. He will be save there.

Katara nods. "Alright. Good luck and be safe. If you need my help you only need to ask."

Aang is hunched above his friends still form. "Don't worry Zuko I will bring you to your uncle." He says softly.

He summons Appa his giant air bison. Quickly the bison lands in front of him. "Good to see you buddy. We need to bring Zuko to his uncle."

With his air bending he lifts Zuko up and lay him down on Appa saddle. Aang lifts himself up and takes his seat on Appa's back. He takes the reins "Yip, Yip" He says and Appa takes of.

They fly as fast as they can to Ba Sing Se. Aang is really worried about his friend. His friend is so ghostly pale and he has dark circles beneath both eyes. He knows that his friend was suffering from insomnia but he didn't know it was that bad.

Aang shakes his head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you needed help?"

Within a few minutes they arrive at the Jasmine Dragon, uncle Iroh's teashop. Iroh who heard Appa's roar is already waiting outside. He is surprised to see the Avatar land in front of his teashop.

"Avatar Aang? Why didn't you tell me you would come? Then I would have prepared a proper welcome!" He says.

"I'm not here for myself. I have brought Zuko with me" Aang says while points at Zuko's still form.

Iroh is shocked to see his nephew's motionless body lay on Appa's saddle. "Oh, Agni , Zuko!" He cries.

Aang helps the old man to climb on Appa's back. Iroh tenderly takes the unconsciousness boy in his arms. He is relieved when he discovers that his boy is only asleep.

"In the heat of the battle between the Fire Nation's and Earth Kingdom he slipped and fell from cliff into a deep ravine! I was just in time to grab hands! After I put him down he suddenly fainted. Maybe it was the shock. He nearly fell to his dead after all" Aang says like he can read the old mans thoughts.

Iroh nods." Maybe, but I think it was just the final drop. The poor boy was jus exhausted. He probably didn't have any sleep for days or even weeks! I feared this would happen. I warned him but he didn't listen! He is so stubborn!"

"He asked too much of himself. I feel a little guilty about it too. He asked me to do the impossible he asked me to and him if he ever became like his father! But how can I ever end him? He is my best friend? " Aang ads.

Iroh shakes his head. "He shouldn't have asked you that. I hope that one day he will learn to accept himself the way he is and that moment he will finally understand that he will never be like his father. He is a total different person at heart!"

"I don't doubt his heart! From the first moment we met I knew that there was some good in him even while he tried to hide it so heard underneath his rough exterior and I was right. But I do doubt if he knows his own limits. I don't want him to destroy himself. "Aang says in concern.

"I that case I will pretend him from doing that. But now it's better to bring him to bed and give him the rest he deserves.

"Can I stay here and wait until he awakes?" Aang asks.

Iroh nods in reply. "Of course you can! You are more than welcome in my teashop. I am sure that Zuko will appreciate it too"

Four days later

It's four days ago since Aang brought Zuko this uncle. Nothing in his condition has changed yet and he is still asleep. But that wouldn't last for long. While Iroh is watching his nephew's sleeping form Zuko finally starts to stir! He slowly opens his eyes. Iroh is very happy to see him wake he already started to worry about his nephew. "Good morning my nephew! It's good to have you back!"

"Uncle?" Zuko replies in surprise. He doesn't know how he came in his uncle's teashop. Iroh grins when he sees his nephew's puzzled look.

"You're friend Avatar Aang brought you here after you collapsed. He thought it was a good idea if I keep an eye on you. It seems he was right." He explains.

Slowly the memories of the past five days return come back to Zuko. "I collapsed didn't I? Where is Aang?" He asks worriedly.

"He is sitting on the rooftop right now talking with his past self Avatar Roku. He asked me if he could stay here until you awake. You're really blessed to have such a friend as him." Iroh answers.

Zuko nods.

"I will tell him that you're awake but fist let me prepare a good breakfast for you. I am sure that you are hungry and thirsty." Iroh helps Zuko sit up who is still a little weak after four days of sleep. Iroh let him lean on his shoulder and together the walk to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later he summons Aang. "Aang guess who just woke up?" He says to Aang who is still sitting on the roof top.

"About time. How is he doing?" He asks

"Who don't you come in and see for yourself?" Iroh invites him. Aang follows him and he is happy to see Zuko fully awake now.

"Thank you for bringing him here avatar. He really should have come earlier, on his own. Sometimes he forgets that he has a place here on his own. He maybe Fire Lord now but he is still a stubborn boy."

"I feel like I have been asleep for a week." Zuko says softly.

"No, just four days." Aang replies

"The Earth king agreed to talk. When you're ready we will meet him in Yu Dao. As small group of the citizens are going to join us too. Whatever happens though You Dao can't stay a Fire nation colony.

"It can't go back to be an Earth Kingdom city either." Zuko agrees.

Aang nods. "I know it has to be something new. That's why we need to meet."

"But what?" Zuko asks.

"On the way to Yu Doa, I had a dream you and I faced off against each other on a mountaintop. Wind and rain and lightning raged all around us. Behind me was Ozai and behind you…

" Roku and below us the Earth kingdom and Fire Nation armies battled each other. I think I had the same thing. "Aang fills in.

"In yours did you end me?" Zuko asks while he places his left hand across his heart.

" Yes" Aang answers softly while he hangs his head.

"You know what I felt just as you did before I woke up."

"Zuko I." Aang protest

"Relief"

" I was wrong to ask you for that promise Aang, I've struggled for so long to do what's right. To even know what's right. Then the war ended I thought the struggle had finally ended too. I thought I had won for good. A visit to Ozai in prison changed that. I realized that the struggle was actually beginning. I didn't think I could handle it, so I asked you for help. But asking you to end me if went bad was like asking you to figure out what's right or wrong for me. I didn't want you as my safety net I wanted you as my escape hatch. I can't put that on you. I understand now. The struggle isn't something a Fire Lord can escape. I'm sorry Aang. "Zuko apologize

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Zuko. Deep down you have always know what's right. I mean you were right about Yu Doa. " Aang tries to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess I was." Zuko replies softly.

"So when you feel in that chasm I created did you felt relief then too?"

"No, as soon as my foot slipped I knew somehow that you wouldn't let me die."

" Because I am a flamed Avatar. Roku told me you're his great grandson. " Aang says.

Zuko nods. " That's true.

"Since Roku is my past life, in a way you're family! No matter how hard I have tried, I have never been able to detach myself from those sorts of bounds. It's a flaw I knew it but it's one I have decided to accept for this life at least.

"Why can't the struggle get easier for me? " Zuko sighs. "You're not the only one who's flamed Aang."


End file.
